


Sad

by SugarGlaze



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Love Triangles, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarGlaze/pseuds/SugarGlaze
Summary: As someone who likes to help others, Mirari thought her Devil Fruit could be used for good, but with so much wickedness in the world, her power is often abused. Now she is contracted by a pirate - someone she knows who will abuse her power. How will she handle it? And what will she do when he manipulates her into believing he is a broken man in need of her?
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. The Wicked People

“How do you feel, Señorita Chopin? Better, or much worse?”

Chopin, a lean and well-endowed woman sighed in relief. An air of certainty enclosed her.

“Now that my conscious is clear, much better. Thank you, darling.”

Mirari smiled and concisely bowed to accept her show of gratitude, then rose from her seat to retrieve a box of tissue paper from her desk, providing one to her dark-haired client.

“I appreciate it, but no thank you,” she refused. Chopin also stood up, extending her long, thin legs. She easily towered over Mirari by a few feet. Retrieving her handbag from the divan, she tossed her a coin worth 100 belly; to which Mirari accepted. “That’s just a little something extra for the trouble I put you through. Our sessions take so long sometimes; better done right than swiftly I suppose.”

Mirari agreed. “Emotions are tricky. One wrong step can alter the mind.”

“I wouldn’t know. That’s your expertise.” She tossed her a smile. “Same time next week, darling? My awful husband will be out of town and I will need a clean slate after the weekend I’m about to have.”

Mirari frowned; how terrible. “You didn’t hear? I thought my assistant told you; we’re leaving port in a few hours. We received a personal request in Spider Miles.”

She got the call yesterday via transponder snail; a lot of money was being offered for her services. Mirari wasn’t an idiot; she wasn’t about to say no.

“What am I supposed to do without you?”

_Clean up your act,_ Mirari wanted to tell her. She figured Chopin wouldn’t agree with her sudden decision, but honestly it wasn’t like she cared. For weeks she’d been helping her deal with the guilt of cheating on her husband, and for weeks Chopin resumed this act. The money was decent, but Mirari feared she’d abuse her power eventually and request she commit the ultimate taboo; regression and elimination of the subconscious.

Mirari was obliged to use them, but she never liked to. She knew Chopin was close to asking; she hinted about the procedure during her third week, but Mirari assured her that it wasn’t ideal. It wasn’t brought up again, but to be certain, Mirari took the job in Spider Miles without much thought.

“The new job was unexpected, even to me. I apologize,” she said with a frown.

Chopin huffed. “Is there no way I can convince you to stay a little longer? Doncia must understand how much I need you; I can double the price.”

“That’s something you’d have to talk to my assistant about. Doncia plans the trips and speaks with the clients,” Mirari mentioned.

She was being honest; her assistant made the rules.

Chopin brushed passed her with a groan and left her cabin. She followed her outside the small boat where Doncia was taking down posters and preparing for their departure. Chopin shouted out her name, and before she turned, began to make demands. Mirari frowned; this wasn’t the best way to bargain with Doncia.

“The answer is no, Señorita. I’ve already made plans with our next client to meet this afternoon. Tardiness isn’t good for business,” Doncia noted. She pulled a damp handkerchief from the pocket of her shorts and tossed it to her, returning to her work.

The peeved woman tried to argue, but Doncia wasn’t in the mood.

“It was great seeing you again, Señorita Chopin. Say hello to your husband for me and be sure to visit us next time we’re in town.”

Chopin cursed at her and stomped off in anger. Mirari was certain that she’d never see her again.

“Be nice to the clients, Dona.” She walked up and grabbed the brim of her newsie cap, yanking it down.

Doncia laughed. “I am nice to them. I just don’t like persistent people, and she was extremely persistent. Her husband must be ignorant not to notice the marks on neck.”

She agreed; it wasn’t her concern though. Not to say Mirari didn’t care. It tore her apart every time she used her power. All the good she could do was dwarfed by the wickedness of others; pigheaded people with no remorse for others.

Mirari sighed. She assisted Doncia with the remaining posters – dulces sueños (sweet dreams) was scripted on them in pale blue – and boarded the boat close to noon. She made tea as Doncia steered from the harbor.

“Spider Miles; never heard of it. Have you been there before?”

Doncia shook her head. “I haven’t but our client was nice enough to send us an Eternal Pose so we don’t get lost. We should arrive sometime within the next few hours.”

She put it on the table to show her.

Mirari hummed in thought. She took a drink of her tea and sighed in enjoyment.

“You spoke to them? The client?”

Her assistant removed her cap and shook loose her long dark hair, taking a seat in front of her. “Not the client, per se but someone close to him; an assistant maybe. He’s a well-known pirate.”

“Is that safe? We’ve never been contracted by pirates before.”

Doncia honestly wasn’t sure. “He paid in advance, even requested to meet privately with you. Safe or not, it would be a waste of money to betray us; I already put it away.”

Of course she did. Mirari smiled; she trusted her.

“And his name?”

She sipped her tea. “Donquixote something; I don’t remember. The News Coo skipped the harbor today, or else I would have grabbed his wanted poster for you.”

“No matter,” Mirari stated. She took another sip and sat down her cup; she was set to meet him later this evening.

What sort of evil would this Donquixote ask of her?


	2. Monster of a Different Caliber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even monsters can appear well-mannered and charming.

“This the place?”

Doncia curled her nose up in disgust; Spider Miles wasn’t as she had been expecting. It was an eyesore, a small port town with an industrialized area littered with mountains of scrap metal and factories. She wasn’t sure how anyone lived here; the gas from the smokestacks was obnoxious and dense.

“I hate it already,” she uttered.

Mirari grinned. “Be nice. I thought you were the optimistic one.”

“Not all the time,” she argued with a huff. “And don’t castigate me; I know you hate it too.”

Sure, she did. The pungent odor of smoke and oil made her nose pour, but work was work. Mirari pulled her satchel over her shoulder and walked up the dock alongside Doncia.

They were instructed to meet with an Executive of the Donquixote Pirates near a single large structure in the scrap yard; a structure that could easily be seen from the harbor. It took them nearly twenty minutes to navigate through the piles of scrap along the dirt path, but once they did, they came upon the Executive they were meant to meet.

Mirari stared in shock at the disordered hunchback and allowed Doncia to speak first.

“Senor Trebol I presume. It’s nice … to um … make your acquaintance,” she addressed with uncertainty.

He was a strange looking fellow; fat strands of clear mucus hung from his nose, making Mirari shiver in disgust. Was the smell forcing his nose to pour too?

“I see that you had no problem finding us. Behehehehe! That’s extremely good; Doffy will not tolerate tardiness, even for beautiful women.”

Mirari paled. She knew that Trebol wasn’t kidding, but she took it this way. Managing a curtsey, she forced a smile in greetings.

“Please forgive me, Senor. My name is Mirari, and the one you spoke to over the Transponder Snail is my assistant, Doncia. We are both thrilled to be here.”

Maybe she was laying it on a little thick, but to be frank, she was nervous. Mirari had never met a pirate before, let alone work for one. She heard they were unstable and cruel. Sweetening her words a bit seemed less harmful than being honest; he was creepy and their headquarters was located in a trash heap.

“Behehehehe! Doffy will be pleased.”

Trebol spun around and gestured towards the long weaving stairs behind him. “Best not to keep him waiting; he’s eager to meet you.”

Eager to meet her? Mirari felt more anxious than before. She took a deep breath and hesitantly followed him; Doncia was close behind.

The stairs led them up to a terrace with a high wooden door. Mirari stared in wonder at it. Where all the Donquixote Pirates as tall as Trebol? She certainly hoped not.

Said man turned and shoved a cane towards Doncia. “Not you; someone will come out to discuss with you the specifics in a while, so wait here.”

He swiftly pushed open the door and gestured for Mirari to follow. Doncia grabbed her arm in uncertainty, but Mirari gave her a firm nod as if to say that everything would be fine. She released her and watched as Trebol led her into the building; Doncia hoped for her safety.

Inside, Mirari kept her head down and followed Trebol. She was aware of the eyes on her; pirates gauging her as she walked through the main room and into the back through a tall narrow hall. The headquarters, in her opinion was much larger than she had thought.

Trebol brought her to one of many doors along the hall and knocked. He waited for a moment, then opened it, pushing her to enter. Mirari took a deep breath to ease her nerves, and sauntered in. She had no idea what to expect.

The room was a library of sorts. Several cases stocked with books lined the alabaster walls. There was a set of upholstered chairs; one in front of the other, and sitting on them were two incredibly tall and handsome men. Their attention was on her.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Senor Donquixote.”

Mirari wasn’t sure who she speaking to; neither responded to her. They stared at her a moment longer, until a man wearing sunglasses turned his head and gestured fleetingly towards the other. He took the cue and stood, knocking into Mirari as he left. She tossed him a glare in return and put the incident behind her; the client – Doflamingo – was more important.

“That was rather impolite,” he stated. His lips curled into a grin as he motioned towards the vacant chair.

Mirari accepted and sat down. The seat was much too big for her small frame, but she made due.

“Ignore my little brother. He’s not as generous as I am to guests.”

His little brother? She supposed they looked alike; their stature was comparable.

“It’s fine, Senor.”

He laughed. “How courteous. It’s humorous the measures some will take to please another.”

Mirari tensed; he was much too observant. She hoped that her action earlier had not insulted him.

“Forgive me,” she requested.

“No reason to apologize,” he assured. “Mean looks can be forgiven.”

She was relieved. However, her nerves were still a mess.

“What can I do for you? My services differ from client to client, but I’d be honored to lend them to you, Senor.”

He smiled. “For the right price, I assume. But no worries, I can pay; so long as you don’t upset me.”

Mirari held back a shiver. She understood his drift.

“May I offer a demonstration then?”

He hummed in thought. “Here’s an idea. You can demonstrate them in front of my Executives tomorrow.”

Her heart pounded in her chest. She had never been asked to preform in front of others. Her powers were confidential and no one but the client was usually allowed to experience them.

“Is that a problem?”

_A big one,_ she opted not to say. Forcing a smile, she shook her head no to assure him.

“Not at all, Senor.”

Again, he smiled. “Doflamingo is fine.”

“As you wish,” Mirari stated.

He seemed to like her response and wet his lips. “I can tell we’re going to get along just fine.”

She agreed. But, something about him made her want to run. Even monsters could be well-mannered and charming she assumed.

“Now that our meeting has been settled, you can return back to your boat and await further instructions,” Doflamingo mentioned. “I will send someone to get you once I’m ready.”

Mirari bobbed her head. He was rather dictatorial for a client. No matter, she thought. Standing, she curtsied and left him to his thoughts. In the hallway, she again knocked into the man from before. He towered above her a moment; she swore his eyes held a look of remorse in them, but she wasn’t sure. He entered the room too swiftly for her to read him.

The hell was his problem anyway?


End file.
